Who
by Magnus-n-Elec-lover
Summary: Draco is being stalked, but Harry wants him badly. Badly enough to risk his life? We'll have to see. And what's Draco's last name again? Don't be so sure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: this is just a Drarry story I've been working on for a while. I hope you all enjoy.

WARNINGS: For this chapter, there aren't many. Just a bit of an angsty, sexy Draco. ;)

DMHP

I tore through my dressing room, heading for the door, and flat out sprinted toward the emergency exit sign at the back of the building. He caught the back pocket of my shorts, and we went down.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as he tried to pin me down, but he couldn't find purchase for my lack of clothing.

He lunged for my waist-length hair as I got to my feet, but the silky strands slipped through his fingers. I managed to kick him in the groin, and vaulted out the back door of the club. I kept running until I got to the corner, under a street lamp, and dry heaved until my body realized there was nothing in my stomach to upchuck.

As I was looking back at the blinking sign of Vin-essence strip club, I heard the back door to the club slam, and knew I had to move. I started to run again, ignoring my screaming lungs and trembling muscles. I knew I couldn't be alone, so I started in the direction of the only place i'd be safe, willing my aching muscles to make it until i got there.

I knocked on the door, my body already beginning to shut down now that the adrenaline was draining.

"Draco? Shit, it's freezing out here!" Blaise fussed, as he opened the door, and pulled me inside.

He shut the door, turned to face me, and raised an eyebrow at my appearance. I was only wearing tight, leather short-shorts, fishnet stockings, strappy, knee-high, four-inch stripper heels, and a six-inch furry tail looped through my belt loops to top it all off.

"Get this make-up off me will you?" I sighed gesturing to my cat whiskers.

He chuckled, "come on."

He kissed my cheek, and took my hand, leading me down the hallway.

"You know... I'm loving the tail," He whispered into my ear.

"I will tell your wife," I deadpanned, pushing him away, "besides, I think I've had enough of creepy, perverted, stalker men for one day."

I walked away from him, and started toward the guest bedroom. He grabbed my hand to stop me, and this time I couldn't help it. I crumbled to the floor, and started bawling. Blaise held me to his chest to muffle my cries as to not wake his sleeping wife and children.

"I'm sorry, Drake."

"He's back, Blaise," I choked into his pajamas, smudging my forgotten make-up on them.

"Who?" He asked pushing me back, and shaking me slightly.

"Jason."

"Your Jason?"

"Yes. And don't call him MY Jason," I whined giving him a shot to the shoulder, "he found me, Blaise. Again."

"Then we'll get another order."

"Dammit, Blaise! Obviously the restraining orders aren't working!" I yelled at him.

"Blaise?" Came a weary voice from down the hall.

"Pansy" Blaise stood, and met his wife.

"It's 2am. What are you-" she looked past him, "oh Draco."

She walked around Blaise and knelt down beside me on the floor.

"You may want to stop bending down like that, the baby just may decide to come out a month or two early," I joked, getting to my feet, and pulling her up with me.

"Shut up, Drake!" She responded hugging ne tightly and kissing my cheek, "let's get you a shower, you smell like that horrid place," she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

She took me by the hand into the guest bathroom, and stripped me down.

"Go on and get clean, you know where everthing is," she stated exiting the bathroom, taking my clothes with her.

She's probably going to burn them. Pansy Zabini is very no-nonsense especially when it comes to the strip club that I work at.

"Love you, Pansy," I whispered after her.

DMHP

"I need to call Vinnie and tell him the news," I said to Blaise and Pansy who were sitting and talking quietly at the kitchen table.

I caught the cell phone that was thrown my way and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Came a sultry voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey Vin, honey. I have some bad news... I'm moving. I have an aunt that lives in London who's terribly ill, and on bedrest. I have to go out and take care of her. I'll most likely be getting her house after she's passed so I won't be back. I'm so sorry, but I do want to thank you for all that you've done."

"Damn, Draco. This is short notice, but I guess you can't do anything else, huh? Well, alright. I wish your aunt well, I send my love." He answered, sounding disappointed.

I hung up and handed Blaise back his phone.

"You're going to hell." Blaise chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I have a first class ticket. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I kissed them both and went to my room.

DMHP

'I'm dying! And something's got my feet! I can't move! I can't breathe! Someone's choking me, I can't fucking breathe!'

I coughed again, choking and almost threw up all over myself. I thrashed again, and struggled to get up because it's coming. I know it's coming, I can feel it churning in my stomach.

I tried to gulp down air, only to end up choking again and gasping like a fish out of water. 'God Blaise, get the hell up and come help me!'

"Drake!" Oh thank merlin.

Blaise untangled my feet, and I bolted into the bathroom; coughing, screaming, choking, crying, and Throwing up into the toilet all at the same time.

All around, Fucking fun times.

And on top of it all, Blaise was standing behind me, holding my long hair and patting my back.

He knew damn well how much I hated it when people watched me puke, but he never listens. When I was done, he helped me wash my face, then carried me back to my bed. We laid down together, and he held me while I cried myself to sleep. He knew how much I hated that too... But he never listens. He's never listened.

DMHP

I hope you all like it! I try my best. Lol. Feedback is WANTED AND APPRECIATED! Don't be afraid to tell me what i've done wrong. Thanks for your Patience. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WARNINGS: Nothing too important. Angsty Blaise at the end.

DMHP

I woke up in the morning nice and slow. Taking my time to pull myself out of the dreamless bliss. I felt the warmth on my ass from Blaise's right hand palming me; his left arm awkwardly half smushed under, half wrapped around me.

Merlin, when will he realize he's married? With kids!

I could tell Blaise needed his sleep. The purple bags under his eyes, and deep grumbling snores emitting from his chest were dead giveaways. Taking care of two young children and a pregnant Pansy have taken their toll on him.

I extracted myself from Blaise without waking him(which also showed how tired he was; any other time he would have woken up), and went to use the bathroom. When I was finished, I came back into my room and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. 7:23 am.

I started out of my room down the hall to the den, and heard small noises from the nursery.

I opened the door that led to the small room, and peeped inside. The 18 month old tan skinned baby girl standing in the crib looked back at me with her big, brown, gorgeous eyes.

"Hello, gorgeous," I smiled at her while walking further into the room.

She squealed happily as I lifted her out of her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, honey," I said as we headed into the den.

I sat her down beside me on the bench of Blaise's baby grand piano. I began to play a song I wrote a long time ago, and closed my eyes, humming softly.

"Don't stop," Blaise said sitting down beside me on the bench, placing Emily-Ann on his lap, "i love this song."

"Glad you're up," I stated watching my hands flow across the keys in the familiar rhythm, "we need to talk."

"Okay, then talk."

"I'm going back."

"Back?"

"To London... I hate that Jason finds me everywhere I go. I may as well just stop running. I'm homesick," I explained picking up the tempo of the song.

"You couldn't have given me an earlier heads-up? We have to get plane tickets, movers, resign from work, pull the kids out of school, sell the-"

"Blaise!" I yelled slamming my hands down on the keys, making Emily jump then laugh, "I'm tired of dragging your family around in a my mess. You all like it here in Maine. I want you to stay. I can take care of myself. I'm a grown man."

"Drake, you're 25. Most people wouldn't call that grown," Blaise deadpanned, standing Emily up and watching her wobble about, "besides, where will you go?" He turned to face me.

"Home, of course."

"Honestly, will your father let you back into the Malfoy fame and fortune just because you showed up outside the gates broke and homeless? I highly doubt it."

"I'll figure something out," I said getting up and leaving the room.

DMHP

"Blaise, " I said walking into the kitchen an hour later.

Blaise, Pansy, and I had discussed my wanting to move back to London, and they had agreed to let me go. As if I were a child that needed their permission. Even if they hadn't agreed I would have left anyways. Sure they'd be pissed, but whatever.

I'm ready whenever you are," I stated sitting in front of Blaise at the table, whilst he ate.

"You should eat before we go to your apartment," he said to me, gesturing to the steaming piles of eggs, pancakes, and bacon set out on the table.

I grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in my mouth.

"There, done. Now hurry and let's go," I said around my mouthful.

"Drake, I'm serious," he said spooning a bit of oatmeal and feeding it to Emily-Ann.

"Me too. I'm ready to get my clothes and go," I said slowly crossing my arms in an old defiant gesture, quirking an eyebrow.

"How much do you weigh?" Pansy asked me from her seat beside Blaise.

"I don't see why any of this matters."

"Draconis," she warned in her 'mother' voice, "how much?"

"119 pounds, happy?"

"No! Draco, you're way too light for your age and height! You're 5'9" and you only weigh 119 pounds?" Blaise said incredulously.

"Yeah, so?" I said, head down, playing with the frilly end of the white table cloth.

"So, that isn't healthy at all, Drake," Pansy deadpanned," have you even been eating?"

"Pansy, I don't have enough time to eat with my job. I am very high in demand," I stated with a sniff.

"Merlin, don't talk about that horrid place at my table Draco!"

"Sorry Pans," I rolled my eyes, "Blaise, hurry up and get done so we can go."

"Eat a bit more. Please Draco," Pansy said coming around the table to give me a clean plate and a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," I answered with a grumble, and began to fill my plate, with Pansy's deliciously prepared food.

DMHP

"You know, earlier when we told you to eat a bit more, we were just looking out for you right?"

We were finally in the car and on our way to my apartment; out of their nice neighborhood and into my bad one.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks," I looked over at him, watching him drive steadily.

"But we didn't mean ALL the food," He chuckled.

"Well, I was hungry."

"I know. We're here."

He pulled into one of the two parking spaces reserved under my apartment number, and we climbed out of the car. He followed me up three flights of stairs, and sent me a questioning look as I knocked on the door of 3B.

"Yeah? Oh, hey sweetie, what's up?" Jimmy answered.

"Jim, I need your help. I need you to take my furniture to the dump. How much will it cost?" I said to him, tying my hair back.

"Nothing. You know I don't take anything from you," he said sending me a grin, he pulled on a jacket over his T-shirt, "let me get my boys. We'll be right up."

"Thanks," I sent him a huge smile.

"Well, he seemed nice," Blaise grumbled as we climbed two more flights of stairs to my floor, "real friendly."

I sighed smiling fondly,"Too friendly," I unlocked the door, "he's so sweet and gay the women in the building who have children are always taking him to court on bullshit child molesting charges. He never catches a break because of someone's son accusing him of looking at them or something else stupid."

Jim and his men came up a little later, and we set them to work taking my furniture down to Jim's flatbed.

Blaise and I moved into my bedroom to pack my clothes and valuables.

"He was here," I stated quietly so that Jim and his boys didn't hear me in the other room, "He took the necklace. Damn, I loved that thing. No matter what he did to me, I loved that necklace."

When the apartment was cleared, I locked it up and my man parade followed me downstairs to the office to turn in my key. Then, we went outside and placed my three suitcases in the back of Blaise's SUV.

"Thanks guys," I said to Jimmy and his two men.

I handed them each a twenty, and the two men left.

"I can't take this," Jim said smiling and shaking his head.

"Jimmy Slater, you are the nicest most considerate person in this whole damn place. This is for everything you've done for me these past two years. And I probably owe you twenty THOUSAND dollars, but this is all I have right now, so please; just take it."

"Alright compromise. I'll keep this, only if you promise to keep this and use it wisely." He came to give me a hug, and his hand slithered down to shove something into my pocket, "Don't look until you've gotten on the plane."

"I bet there's nothing there. You were just trying to cop a feel," I giggled into his jacket as he pulled me closer.

I leaned up on my toes to give him a gentle chaste kiss on the lips. I whispered goodbye into his ear resulting in only a couple of traitor tears to wipe from my cheeks. I climbed into the SUV beside Blaise, and waved goodbye as we pulled away.

"How old was that guy?" Blaise asked as we pulled into the parking lot of my bank.

"Thirty," I said watching as he parked expertly, "i swear you love this car more than you love your wife."

"Thirty? And that kiss was totally unnecessary," he mumbled and turned the car off, "go get the money from your bank account and cancel it."

"I know, I know," I said opening the door, "we've only done this three times, remember?"

I went in to get the money from my account and grimaced at the amount the man behind the counter handed to me.

"How much? Blaise asked starting the car and driving off.

"Because, from the look on your face, it most likely wasn't a lot."

"One-hundred thirteen dollars and sixty-eight cents."

Blaise sighed, and pulled up to a gas pump, "Be right back."

He went into the store and left ten minutes later with a paper bag in his hand. He put the bag on the drivers seat and went to pump his gas. When he climbed back into the driver seat, he rummaged through the bag, handed me a cellphone and a wad of cash.

"Blaise-"

"Draco! I already don't want you out of my sight, and now you're going halfway across the world. I can't handle you. I couldn't when we dated and still can't. I love you so much, but you have to get away from me. You're killing me."

We drove away.

DMHP

How is it so far? Updates will be irregular, sometimes far in between, sorry guys. Please give me some feedback. Thanks! R&R 


End file.
